With continuous development of wireless communications, Machine Type Communication (MTC) applications are more and more popular, which mainly include goods tracing/tracking, environment/climate monitoring, telemedicine, etc. Since application scenarios of MTC are very wide, research topics on MTC also increase currently, such as researches on energy saving, cost reduction, and improvement of network coverage. However, regarding all those researches, one important premise is that the research objects of those topics can only be achieved by performing an enhancement on the basis of current LTE system.
With continuous researches, those topics may encounter the same problem, i.e., how to acquire System Information (SI) of network broadcasting. The system information is essential information for ensuring normal works of a User Equipment (UE) (either in an idle state or a connected state). The system information is broadcasted by a base station in a certain cell, and all UEs in the cell shall acquire necessary system information. Only after acquiring the necessary system information, the UEs can perform processes such as cell selection/reselection, cell handover and service initiation.
It shall be noted that the above description of the background is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present disclosure and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it shall not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background of the present disclosure.